


Memories

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion 3.0, affair 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Two souls, two different journeys will they be able to find there way back to each other?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Original Male Character(s), Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that summary
> 
> also, I'm sorry if this is shit but I felt the urge to write and this is what came of it.... soooo let me know if you to continue this I do have a second chapter so yeah let me know.
> 
> came up with this while rewatching shameless us on Netflix (which would explain a character name lol) I hope y'all like it <3 sorry if there are any mistakes
> 
> don't forget to let me know what you think! <3

**memory** /  ˈ m ɛ m ə  ri /

_noun, plural noun: memories_

_{derived from Old French memorie, from Latin memoria, from memor ‘mindful’ or ‘remembering’}_

the length of time over which recollection extends: a mental impression retained; a recollection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten years, 3650 days, 87600 hours. Most would say he was lucky, an appeal was a long shot he knew that he didn’t expect freedom as a result, well as free as you can get with a probation officer. He had dreamt about this day from the moment he stepped foot into his cold prison cell and it was finally here. Fresh air, the sun hitting his skin, he had been out for a couple of days but still it didn’t seem real. He made his way down the Hotten street holding with one hand his light hoodie close to his chest, a duffle bag in the other. The November chill unforgiving, he continued down the road nearing the crappy hotel he had booked the night before, rushing the last few feet to desperate get out of the cold. His phone went off as he pulled the door open, he dragged it out of his pocket seeing his solicitor’s name display across the screen.

“Yes, Paul,” He answered, annoyed.

_“So you can answer your phone, I’ve been ringing you.”_

Robert sighed.

_“Robert, this is serious, have you spoken to your family?”_

“…Not since we started the appeal,” he admitted as he moved out of the doorway into the small waiting area.

_“Robert, they were clear with the terms of your release… and were very understanding given your circumstances,” Paul explained._

_“_ Yes, I know.”

_“They’ve given you a week, Robert, after that they’re gonna want a permanent address, hotels aren’t going to do!”_

_“_ I know, alright!” He nearly yelled causing the young woman behind the desk to look up from her computer. “Sorry,” he mouthed over to her.

_“Call your sister, Robert,” Paul told his client. “if you don’t… you’ll end up back in that prison cell that I worked very hard to get you out of.”_

“Fine-“

_“Tonight, Robert.”_

“I will, look I’ve got to go,” Robert replied as he made his way over to the reception desk.  
_“N-“_ Robert heard as he pulled the phone from his ear to end the call. “Hi,” he stated to the young woman. 

“Checking in?” She responded coldly.

“Yeah.”

“Last name?” She asked in the same tone.

“Sugden.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten years, 3650 days, 87600 hours. It all seemed like a blur. Year after year, day after day, hour after hour, it all just seemed to drag on, like he was waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did. He would never admit it but deep down, he knew what he was waiting for even though he wished he could forget completely. It was a lifetime ago, nothing but a distant memory, an old life. Everything was different now, he moved on like he was ‘supposed to’. Steve Knights, Home James replacement, eight years in counting, tall, charming, smart-mouthed, patient, kind, loving… everything that should make him happy. Steve was crazy about him, proposed five times in the course of their three and a half year-long relationship, the first time being on their third date, drunkenly in front of the whole Dingle clan at Christmas dinner. Marriage wasn’t for him, though, not now at least, maybe once upon a time but not anymore. He didn’t deserve a man like Steve, he really didn’t, when he thought about it. He had put the other man through so much and he was still here by his side. A part of him resented him for that, the loyalty or maybe it was because it wasn’t the right bloke giving him that type of commitment. 

“You okay?”

Aaron looked over at his boyfriend who had made his way over to the bench that he was sitting outside The Woolpack.

“Hmm?” Aaron questioned before taking a sip of his pint

“You were miles away,” Steve stated before leaning over to place a kiss on Aaron’s temple.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“You don’t have to apologize, you just… looked upset-“

“I’m fine, Steve, alright,” Aaron snapped. 

“Aaron,”

“Well if it isn’t the Knights,” they heard causing the pair to look up to see Charity making her way from the Woolpack doors. Aaron sighed. “You two lovebirds ever going to tie the knot?” She asked once she made her way over. Steve’s eyes shot wide open, Aaron downed the rest of his drink before slamming the glass back on the table. “I’ll see you later,” Aaron muttered to the other man as he stood.

“Oh Aaron, come on it was just a joke,” Charity called out after him.

“Did you have to do that?” Steve questioned.

“Oh come on you two are practically married already,” she argued.

“You got him all worked up… how the hell am I supposed to propose now!” he argued. 

“Well I mean if he’s reacting this way now, do you really think proposing again is going to work out for you?” she questioned.

“Charity,” he warned.

“I’m just saying.”

Steve didn’t say anything.

“Sixth time the charm, ay?”

Steve rolled his eyes “Goodbye, Charity,” he said promptly.

“Hey, you better make up your mind soon” she argued. “Mama bear in there is expecting grandbabies you know,” she teased.

“Oh Charity just do one,” he replied getting up himself to chase after his boyfriend. ”Aaron!” He called after the other man.

“I have to get back to work,” Aaron stated once Steve caught up with him. Steve reached for his arm stopping the other man in his tracks. 

“Charity was just winding you up,” he replied trying to save face as Aaron turned to face him.

“I know.”

“Aaron-“ he began but was cut off.

“Steve, honestly I’m fine,” he explained his voice softer now.

“You sure?”

Aaron nodded his head yes.

“I worry about yo-“ he began only to be cut off again this time by Aaron’s lips. Steve brought his hand up to Aaron’s cheek running his thumb softly through the other man’s stubble. The two pulled away from each other after a moment, “I’ll see at home after work, yeah?” Aaron muttered.

“Well… I was… I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” Aaron questioned.“

“Never mind,” he replied.

“No Steve, what?” Aaron questioned realizing his boyfriend’s nervousness.

“Well, what if we came to the pub for our dinner tonight?” He suggested. 

Aaron frowned, “Why?”

“I don’t know I thought it would be a nice change, it’s been a while since we had a date night out and you know since we both have work in the morning…I don’t know I just thought it be a good compromise,” he stammered on.

“Right, you do realize a date night in the pub will quickly turn into a Dingle fest, right?”

“Well… I mean… they have to go home eventually.”

“Yeah, that’ll be when most of them drink their own weight in pints.”

“It was a dumb idea.”

“Steve-“

“We’ll just order in tonight or something,” he replied.

“I just can’t handle my lot tonight is all,” Aaron explained noticing the defeated expression on the other man’s face.

Steve frowned, “Why?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you want to be around your lot?” He pushed.

“You’ve met my lot,” Aaron replied with a laugh as he turned to leave, Steve closely behind him. “Plus I’m sure Vic’ll be working-“ he began saying cutting himself quickly. 

“What’s wrong with Vic?” He questioned stopping the man again

“Nothing.”

“You sure? You did go around to her’s pretty earlier this morning,” he explained.

“It was nothing,” Aaron lied.

“It didn’t sound like nothing when you were on the phone with her,”

“She… she needed someone to take Bobby to school is all,” he lied again.

Steve stared at the other man.

“Her car broke down and Bobby had already missed the bus,” he went on.

“Right,” he replied unconvinced. “So why don’t you want to see her?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to see her,” Aaron argued.

“It kinda sounded like-“

“I just don’t want to go to the pub, Steve, Christ!” Aaron snapped. 

Steve breathed out slowly, biting back any other response. 

“Sorry,” Aaron muttered.

“It’s fine,” he muttered back.

“I’ll just see you at home later, yeah?” Aaron questioned clearing his throat.

“Yeah,” Steve replied.

“Right,” Aaron replied before turning to leave.

“Aaron,” he called out one last time unsettled by his boyfriend’s behavior.

Aaron sighed turning back one last time, “If you ask me again if I’m okay, I’m locking you out of the house,” Aaron semi-joked.

“Chinese for dinner?” He decided to ask instead.

“Only if you’re buying,” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“I’ll pick it up after my meeting.”

“Right, see ya,”Aaron replied turning one more time.

“Love you,” Steve called out after Aaron as he continued down the road.

“Oh you poor man,” Steve heard Charity comment sincerely from behind.

“Don’t you have a pub to take care of or something?”

“Should I cancel the champagne and lights in the garden tonight?” She questioned ignoring his response.

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, “Yeah,” he remarked with defeat in his voice.

“Next time, ay?” Charity replied patting the man on the shoulder before turning back to the pub.

“I’m not holding my breath,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: smugdensugdendingle


End file.
